The Slave Game
by tayenatay
Summary: Before I knew it, I had agreed to play that bastard's game. Mattaku, I don't know how long I'll be able to survive being the awful Exhibitionist's Celestial Wizard slave. Why did I agree to play this stupid game? Celestial Wizards never break their promise. Gray will forever use that excuse against me, wont he? Rated T for language.
1. The Slave Game!

**I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. (:**

* * *

**(Lucy's POV)**

**I opened the door to my house and walked into my bedroom, only to find a rosy haired fire dragon, a red haired s class mage, and a half naked ice wizard making their selves quite comfortable in my room.**

**"Umm, what are you guys doing here?" I asked. "Sorry Lucy, we just thought it would be better if we all stayed at the same place for a week or two. There have been many mysterious crimes going on here in Magnolia." Erza said. I replied with, "Oh. Okay well I guess you can make yourselves at home." "Ha no needs to worry about that Luce, we already have unpacked our bags and re arranged your house so we could live here!" said Natsu. I could feel the corner of my mouth twitching, unnoticed by the other mages.**

**(Regular POV)**

**For the rest of the night, Lucy summoned Plue and Happy came back from helping Carla with something and all of the mages played games. Gray could feel a cold aura coming from Lucy every time Erza would open up one of her drawers to find Lucy's sexy underwear. Natsu would make a stupid comment and Gray would just sweat drop at Natsu's stupidity. **

**"Uh Lucy are you okay?" Gray asked. "I'm fine." Lucy replied, but Gray could tell she was annoyed. "We'll leave if you want, and if you are in trouble you can use this lacrima to call-"Gray was cut off by Lucy's yell. "NO please stay" Lucy could feel heat rise up to her cheeks as everyone looked over at her to see what the commotion was all about. **

"**Gray, while you're at it, put on some clothes. I don't want to see a half-naked man in my house" Gray raised his left eyebrow, and then smirked at the furiously blushing blonde. "Heh, if you really want me to stop stripping, then you'll do what I say for the rest of the time we stay at your house." **

**Though Gray only meant it as a joke, the blonde said, "Fine, I'll do as you say if it gets you to rid that stripping habit of yours." Gray found himself putting back his clothes on, one by one. He then smirked at Lucy (who btw stopped blushing, but you could tell she was still embarrassed) and then muttered something under his breath sounding something like, "Hmm, I could get used to this." **

(Lucy's POV)

I found myself in my bed sleeping next to a half drunk exhibitionist. WAIT A MOMENT. How the hell did he get in my bed when I specifically told everyone that they can sleep on the extra beds in the guest room?!

(REGULAR POV)

Narrator: Let's take a few moments to look back at what happened last night.

_Lucy was still dumbstruck as she remembered how an hour ago she had agreed to play Gray's little slave game. Why would she agree to that stupid little game just because gray was stripping? She had seen him do that maybe about a million times! And what would Gray want to do with her? They have known each other for 6 months (not to mention the 7 years they were trapped on Tenrou Island, but they were frozen in time). Despite knowing Gray for 6 months, there are still things she doesn't know about him. _

_She remembered how seven years ago how Lisanna had come back from Edolas and Lucy feared that she would be replaced by her. Lisanna and Natsu were hanging out for quite a while, and Natsu barely talked to Lucy, making her think that she was going to be replaced. Even though Lucy knew that it had been 2 years since Natsu had last seen Lisanna, but she couldn't shake the thought of being replaced. It was at that time when Gray started to spend a lot of time with Lucy. Maybe he wanted to make Lisanna jealous because he maybe had a crush on her? Lucy thought. _

_But then after a while Lucy started to think that maybe Gray liked her? 'HMPH AS IF' Lucy said out loud, making everyone stop and wonder why Lucy kept making outraging outbursts. At that point, Gray had finished writing his rules down on a sheet of paper. 'Oi Lucy! Come over here and read this, my slave.' Gray said. 'Fine. And don't call me slave!' Lucy snatched the paper out of his hands. It read ' _

_RULES of Gray's Slave Game._

_Follow the rules. NO DUH, Lucy thought to herself._

_Obey your master (GRAY) How many times do I need to hear that the bastard GRAY is my master. I heard you once, and once is enough. Lucy was about to go ninja and karate chop Gray's head off, but then figured she'd be better off not doing something that stupid.  
_

_If you don't obey your master, you be forced to either :_

_Accompany Gray everywhere he goes WTF, Lucy thought. 'AS IF I'd do that, you big pervert!' Lucy said. 'If you don't want to do that, and then follow the rules. And what makes me a pervert about wanting you to follow me everywhere?' Gray retorted. 'HMPH! I'll win this little game of yours! YOU'LL SEE.' Lucy replied (ignoring Gray's question). 'Okay, your first task is to have a duel with Erza' Gray said._

'_Hmm, Lucy sure has improved quite a lot, and I don't recall us ever having a fight. I accept!' Erza said. 'ABSOLUTLEY NOT! GRAY you know I would DIE if I even tried to throw a punch at her!' Gray replied with, 'That's exactly what I wanted to see, slave.' Lucy said, 'You fucking bastard!' as she tried to throw a punch at him but failed as she was swept up off her feet and carried to the bed. She struggled to get out of his grasp but it was useless, Gray was too strong. Her nakimas were uncertain at what to do until they saw that slighted hint of joy in her eyes. 'She llllikes him.' Happy said under his breath. 'Oi I HEARD THAT YOU BRAINLESS CAT!' Lucy shouted. She was gently put on her bed and felt Gray's lips softly brush her ears. She hid her blushing face in her pillow. 'This is what you get when you don't follow your master's orders' Gray planted a small kiss on her cheek, unnoticed by Lucy who fell asleep. What he didn't know is that Lucy was pretending to fall asleep, and she did notice the kiss. _

* * *

**Oolala I wonder what the next chapter will be about xD**

**Just kidding I already know. Just so you know, I'll try to add a new chapter every few days, while managing school stuff -_-  
**

**I already started writing the next chapter. :P I promise the next chapter to be hilarious :D  
**

**Just for laughs, and romance (;  
**

**Harharhar okay so you GraLu lovers shall love this next chapter. Hopefully xD  
**

**Okay, see you later. (:**_  
_


	2. I Don't Know What's Going On Anymore

Thanks for the awesome reviews last chapter xD

Okie okie okie I know you've been waiting like 6 months for this chapter. Just kidding (; it's only been 2 days.

Okay Okay I should stop wasting your time right now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail, Hiro Mashima does, duhh.

* * *

The Slave Game Chapter 2 "I don't know what's going on anymore"

Regular POV

"Broom? Check

Dustpan? Check

Shoe shining kit? Check

Maid outfit? Check

WAIT. What the hell am I doing?!"

The blonde was just as confused as you readers might be right now. "Lushy, you didshnt follow Gray'sh rulesh." Happy said while munching on a big purple fish that Natsu caught for him.

"Huh? Ē to?" A huge question mark popped up right on top of her head. "Did you just see that?" Erza asked Natsu and Happy as they both nodded. Lucy's eyes literally turned into equal signs. Natsu and Erza decided to pretend that they didn't see that but the blue cat just had to say something. "LUSHY. YOUR EYESH!" Lucy was too deep in thought trying to recall what happened earlier today. "Oh. I see what happened." _Tch that bastard. I'll get you for that. Lucy clenched her fist._

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hum dee da hum dee doo lalala cooking, cooking lalala." Lucy was singing, earning a sweat drop from everyone. "Hey, _Mina! _Breakfast is ready!" "Yatta!" Happy cheered as Lucy gave him a big blue fish. "Pancakes for you Natsu!" Lucy gave Natsu his breakfast. "Arigato Luce!" Natsu said happily. Natsuuuu!" Lucy almost tripped and fell on her way back to the Kitchen but thanks to Natsu, she was saved. Natsu earned a death glare from Gray when he saw that Natsu was basically hugging her from behind. _

_Grays POV_

_If looks could kill, Natsu would be dead by now. For some reason, I just can't come to conclusion as to why I'm so mad that Natsu's holding my surēbu. After all, she is my slave. Then I thought of an idea. "Oi flame brain, don't tell me you have a wittle crush on blondie here." _

_Regular POV_

_Gray's remark simply made Natsu say, "Hmph, as if, droopy eyes! Why would I have a crush on this.-" Natsu stopped when he saw a deathly aura coming from the blonde he was holding. He literally dropped her on the floor (not meaning to) and watched as everyone could feel her death aura. Lucy's shoulders were shaking. When Lucy finally picked up her head after what seemed like forever, she had a crazy look on her face. _

_Lucy suddenly pulled a Katana out of her bra and started swinging it at his head. "AH! LUCY please don't come near me! Roar of the-" Natsu was cut off when Lucy shouted. "Lucy KICK!" The words Kikku (kick) as Natsu lay unconscious from motion sickness. "What the hell?" Lucy was steaming mad as she saw that Natsu got transportation sick from her. "It's no use Lucy. After riding a Lucy, it will take at least 1 hour for Natsu to wake up!" Happy said. _

"_Oh. Wait, since when did I become transportation?!" Lucy was ticked off. "Since the first week you met Natsu." Happy said while giggling. Lucy fell on the floor as her ghost suddenly came out of her mouth. "Ah mate (wait) Lucy!" Erza began chasing after the ghost that suddenly came out of Lucy. Gray just stared in awe. _

_A little after the commotion was over, Lucy kept apologizing for what she caused earlier, while Natsu kept reassuring her that he was fine. Lucy recooked everyone's breakfast, even though it was already half past two. "Here are the pancakes for Natsu, strawberry cake for Titania, and fish for Happy!" Lucy gave them their breakfast. "And for my beloved Goshuujin-sama (master), here you go!" Lucy pulled something out of the freezer which looked a lot like a mini glacier and slammed it on Gray's plate. "Geehee" Lucy was laughing a lot like Gajeel. Gray could feel the corner of his mouth twitching._

_Gray's POV_

_That bitch. Who does she think she is? That's when the most genius plan came to mind. "Oi Lucy, do you really think you want to disobey your master like that?" "Huh? Did I just hear something that sounded like a 'bzz'?" Lucy was hysterically laughing. She summoned Plue just after she stopped laughing. Happy hopped onto the floor where Lucy and Plue were currently at. After Happy joined them, Lucy, Plue, and Happy turned their backs to everyone eating (and chewing ice) and planted their hands on their hips. Then they started shaking their hips in a teasing matter. That's when someone knocked on Lucy's door. Mira suddenly ran in before Lucy had the chance to open the door. "Gray lacrima called me and asked for something urgent!" _

_Mira was out of breath. Then she turned to Lucy and dragged her into the bathroom. "Wait what the heck?!" Lucy was being dragged by this sweet yet demon soul person. Once in the bathroom, screams could be heard."__Hayaku, Hayaku (hurry up) Lucy! Put this on now!" "KYA! Yada yada! (I don't want to)" Lucy suddenly came out sparkling, wearing a beautiful maid outfit. Gray could feel his cheeks warming up, but instead of hiding that, he smirked. "Heh, this somewhat pleases me." Mira was beaming while Lucy was ready to blow up the entire world._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Erzy, help meee! Tasukete!" Lucy couldn't take the embarrassment of having to walk around in a maid outfit on the way to the guild. Once she arrived at the guild, whistles could be heard, and so could "oo lala's". Gray unconsciously unbuttoned his shirt and started walking into the guild, looking quite proud. Once Lucy sat on a stool at the bar, someone came up to her. "Lucy-san, Anata wa daijōbudesuka?(are you okay?) " Wendy had a worried look on her face. "I'm fine. Just fine. Thanks for asking." Lucy was being sarcastic.

Just then, the front doors where busted down. "Oi Natsu, guess who's back?" A blonde mage with his hands in his pockets came walking in. "Hmm, this place has changed somewhat." An expressionless black hair wizard came trailing after. "Fairy-san!" A green exceed came running up to Lucy and hopped onto her lap. " "Oi Fairy-san, we're back" The red exceed was grinning.

There they were, the two dragon slayers of Sabertooth and their two exceeds. Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney dragon slayers; Lector and Frosch exceeds. The tension in the guild started to build up, as they looked at the dragon slayers who were directing their attention to Lucy.

Lucy's expression: Extremely Surprised.

Gray's expression: Jealous

To be continued.

* * *

Judging by Gray's expression, Lucy's relationship with those two dragon slayers must be pretty interesting.. or is it?

Hehe the next chapter should should be posted sometime this weekend. 3,500+ word count maybe?

Sorry about having only like 1,000 words only Dx

It's just that I have like 5 tests this week. :[

I'll try and make a super duper extra long next chapter. In fact, after I finish publishing this one, I'll start the next one :D

Byee~

(I promise to make many chapters, probably way more than 20, so no need to worry about it ending soon.)


	3. They're Back?

**The Slave Game Chapter 3**

**I decided to make a few short chapters, just because I feel like it for some reason xD**

**And it's kind of funny how I'm adding these chapters on the same day I added the second one. **

**I'm just too impatient for my stories to come out xD**

**Hah figures :P**

**Ok okay I get it I get it, you want to read and not listen to my stupid coments. xD**

**Hiro Mashima owns this, not me. **

Lucy's POV

I wake up in a dark room, feeling quite groggy. "Huh" I manage to utter. All I can remember is when Sting and Rogue had arrived at the guild, and then everything went black. Am I, maybe, in the infirmary? "Ah Lucy is awake" "Lucy-san is? Yatta!" "Oh she woke up, that's good." I could hear people talking around me, but I could not see them because it was too dark in the room. "Kya!" I scream when I hear an explosion outside.

The lights turn on and I face Happy, Frosch, Lector, Carla, Lily, and Wendy, Mira, Lisanna, and pretty much everyone else in the guild. The only people missing from this room are Natsu, Gajeel, Rogue, and Sting. "Ehh? What happened?" I asked. "The dragon slayers decided to have a little fight. Then when Rouge pulled out his Katana, it was so shiny making Natsu bump into you. Mira tripped of Natsu who was right on top of you, and the plate broke, splitting into a bunch of pieces of glass. It cut your forehead and you went unconscious after that." Lisanna said. "Oi Lucy. Talking about Katanas, how did you pull out yours out of your bra yesterday?" Gray asked with a smirk on his face. Many other members tried not to laugh, while others giggled and couldn't contain their laughter.

"By the way, why were they looking at me? I barely know them even after the Grand Magic Games ended last month." Lucy asked.

Silence

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"E to, that's what we want to find out. And how come you know their exceeds?" Mira asked. "Not too long after the G.M.G. ended, they showed up at my house because they were lost. I let them in and let them stay for the night. Turns out Frosch is pretty nice, while Lector has quite the big mouth." Lucy said. Lucy decided to leave out the part that Sting and Rouge were there too.

**Geehee you'll find out what happens in the next chapter. **


	4. Sting and Lucy! What!

**Haha so 3 chapters in 1 night huh? That's awesome. **_  
_

**But because of that, I didn't finish my homework xD  
**

**I wake up early so I'll be able to finish it in the morning.**

**Okay okay enjoy the reading!  
**

**I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does! **_  
_

**c;**

* * *

_FLASHBACK._

_Lucy's POV._

_-Knock Knock-__ "Huh? It's 2 a.m. Who could be knocking at a time like this? I opened the door to see two beat up mages. Wait, aren't they the dragon slayers from Sabertooth? I tried to drag them in but they were too strong to budge. "E to. Aren't you that Celestial weakling?" Sting asked. Oh boy you don't know how mad I was when I heard that. But I decided to keep my cool because it was obvious that they were in need of help. _

_Still expressionless, even though he was beat up, Rogue said, "We obviously didn't come here to see you. We just wanted to know which way was to the train station." I checked outside, to find a blizzard. What the fuck is with this weather? When they weren't looking, I grabbed the two exceeds, and kicked Sting and Rogue making them stumble into my house. I locked the door. _

"_You're not going anywhere tonight- err- more like today. Team Natsu left on a job without me because it was an s class and I obviously didn't want to go. The point is, you're staying here. This blizzard could last days." "Oi blondie, us dragon slayers can handle something like that, so get out of our way." Sting said. Hmph. _

_I smirked. "You two motion sick flies couldn't last a minute on that train." I remarked. Looking defeated, the two dragon slayers frowned and walked into the house. "Nice house you got here blondie." Sting said. "Not really interesting." An expressionless Rogue added. Bastard. This guy really knows how to push my buttons. "Yeah yeah, whatever. Make yourselves at home, I guess." I told them. Sting plopped down on my couch and Rogue did the same on my other couch. The two exceeds were shivering, obviously due to the blizzard. I got them a warm blanket, and they immediately stopped shivering. _

_That's when the power went out. "Kyaa!" I screamed and tripped over the two exceeds landing on Rogue, who caught my fall. Oh I see, this bastard can be helpful at times. "Oi blondie, calm down. It was just a power outage." Sting said. The only thing left on was the fireplace, which I decided to walk over to. Surprised, I felt two heads resting on my lap, obviously Rogue and Sting who were both exhausted. The two exceeds were also sleeping peacefully right next to me. I played with both Sting and Rogue's hair until I fell asleep._

_9 hours later, I wake up. "EHH?!" I say. I see a pair of arms around me. I turn around with the arms still linked to me, making it impossible for me to get out. I turn to see who it is, and I noticed a blonde Sting snoring. Boy, what a turn off.__I unconsciously rested my head on his chest. He groaned, meaning he finally woke up. What pleased me was to see his face with a blush on it after I lifted my head up to look at him. What really surprised me though, was what I did next._

_Sting's POV_

_My eyes shot open after feeling her soft lips on mine. My face was as red as a tomato (or so I guessed). ~Tch maybe I had a small crush on her after the grand magic games. Rogue knew about this. _

_Lucy's POV_

_EHHH?! WTF did I just do?! Surprised, I heard a soft moan, indicating he wanted more. And for some reason, I continued to kiss him. _

_Rogue's POV_

_A small smile etched over my expressionless face. Things are getting interesting. I smirked as I saw the two mages making out. _

_Sting's POV_

_After what seemed like forever, my eyes opened. I saw myself in the mirror, on top of lil' blondie here, her top off and her bra undone. She smirked. "Huh? We're done already? But it was just getting interesting" She sighed. I suppose she could see my burning red hot face because she giggled._

"_Ehh, _

_G-G-G-G-omen'nasai."_

_I couldn't help but stutter after seeing what's in front of me. I suddenly hopped off the bed and turned around to hide my blushing face. That was embarrassing but it was also pretty pleasing after I started to remember what I did. _

_Gray's POV_

_I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Wasn't that Lucy practically all over that guy, who seemed to be Sabertooth's Sting? All I could do was glare at that guy. What could he have possibly done to make her do that? _

END OF FLASHBACK

Ever since that that day, Lucy and I had agreed to be friends. Lucy said that it was because she wasn't ready to have a boyfriend, but over time, I could see Lucy gradually starting to like another guy. Ah, I feel like a girl right now, but I just feel so happy for Lucy to have a crush on someone. Over time, we became best friends. Still lost in thought, I heard, "Pillar of the Iron dragon." It hit the same exact spot that I got hit from the little blue haired girl. Mattaku, she can really fight huh?

"Fuck." I cursed under my breath as I placed my hand over the part I just got hit. Shit, I've got to work on my game and stop daydreaming like a girl. "Roar of the Sky dragon!" I dodged at her attack while Rogue said, "Shadow dragon wing attack" in his low voice. I can't disgrace Weisslogia now, can I? Let me step up my game now! "Roar of the White dragon!" Yes! I hit Natsu, who also took a full blow from Rogue.

Natsu's POV

They can really fight huh? I am on the verge of going unconscious so I thought about using all of my energy to sum up the Lighting Dragon roar. I guess either way I go, I'll end up unconscious wont I? I used up all of my strength to use the "Roar of the Lighting Fire Dragon!" I fell unconscious after that.

Rogue's POV

Shit. I forgot that the bastard could do that from when Grimoire Heart attacked them and Laxus gave him some of his power. Sting here is already done for. I forgot how strong these kids were from last time we fought. It's rare for me to be confused on what to do next. I guess I'll use the rest of my energy to beat up the guy and somehow convince the girl to stop fighting, because I don't want to hurt a pip squeak like that.

Lucy's POV

We tried to convince Wendy on not fighting, but she kept saying that she couldn't stand Natsu getting beat up by these people. By these people, she was referring to 2 of my best friends. "Shit" I cursed as I felt my head start to bleed again. After putting a new bandage on my head, I found a hand on my wrist. "Oi Lucy, let's go talk somewhere in private." Gray said. This earned whistles from the guild members. I decided to ignore this and follow Gray.

Once we were in a private room away from all distractions, Gray asked me a question which left my standing there speechless. He asked, "I saw what happened with you and Sting. Care to explain what that was about?"

.

.

.

.

.

_To be continued. _

* * *

**Gee hee. Im starting to sound like Gajeel, the way I laugh. xD  
**

**hehe next chapter will hopefully be pretty awesomeee.  
**

**Okay until next time, Sayonara.  
**

**i'll try to add a new chapter this weekend. :3  
**


	5. Drunk Much?

**Small chapter, and long wait. SORRY!**  
**I will make a longer chapter soon :3**

**Alright! Lets read on :D**

* * *

"**Eh Gray!" I didn't do anything with him, I wanted to say. But the words didn't come out of my mouth. "Then say this." Gray took my hand, which startled me for a minute, but he raised it up so that the hand was right next to my head and the palm was facing in his direction. "I solemnly swear.." He started. I said the same thing, "I solemnly swear." "That I will tell," He continued. "That I will tell," I said. "Gray all of my secrets." He finished. "I solemnly swear that I will tell Gray all of my secrets." I repeated with a determined look on my face.**

**It only took a minute to realize he was smirking as he looked at himself in a mirror waiting for me to realize that I just promised to tell him anything and everything about my life. "N-n-no. No no no no no I say no to that I was tricked!" I attempted but it sounded very stupid once it came out. "Pfft~ HeeHee." He said. He winked, hearts literally forming around him. "Celestial spirits never break their promises or agreements. Geehee." "Whaa?!" I was in no mood to tell him anything, especially what happened with my Sting-kun ~ Ohh wait, did I literally just say my? I shook my head and to my surprise, I felt his arms suddenly grab me from behind, moving up from my hips, then slowly moving up to my neck. He wrapped his arms around my neck. His face was burried in my sholders. He started to say something but I couldn't hear him so I told him to lift his head up. There he was, with a red face, in lala land or something... Wait a minute.. I-I-Is he... DRUNK?!**

* * *

**Eheh what is Gray thinking. Gosh -_- **

**Wait I know what he's thinking, because I'm the author!**


	6. What's up with Gray and Mira?

"G~grayy, p-please stop." Lucy groaned as Gray nudged his knee in between her inner thighs. Gray's hands slowly crept up Lucy's skirt and began to unbutton it. "Ehh?! GRAY CUT IT OUT. STOPP!"

"Gray.. Gray please wake up. Gray

Gray's eyes shot open as he recognized the voice that was calling his name.

"Mira-san?" He asked.

Gray's POV

"Yes! It's me Mirajane. Lucy told me that you fell unconscious so she told me to take care if you at the infirmary. Are you okay?"

The devil left me alone with this Satan Soul user?!

"Gray~!" Mira sang. "Fufufu I heard you like a certain blonde mage.~" "Oh you mean the one I hooked up with at some club I went to? That was like 20 hours ago. Let me tell you one thing: The girl has issues and-" I was cut off when she threw a chair at me. "GWAHH!" I shouted as I fell out of the infirmary bed. "OI WHAT WAS THAT FOR, YOU DUMBASS?!"'I shouted, but soon regretted it as I saw her eyes turn red. "Oi~ahah sorry about tha-" "I'm talking about Lucy! And if you ask me, you're the dumbass for not recognizing Lucy's feelings for you."

She had calmed down, but still seemed really pissed. "Eheh I don't know what your talking about Mira-san." I started to creep my way back into the bed but instead I tripped over the chair and fell right on top of Mira making her fall out of her chair and onto the bed, me right on top of her. Her dress was long gone, and all that was left was her laced bra and sexy panties. "Uwahh.." Was all that came out of my mouth as I stared at an extremely blushing Mira.

Erza's POV

I grabbed Lucy's hand and told her that we should go check Gray because he had been unconscous for more than 24 hours. "A-ah I see. Okay then." She responded.

Lucy's POV

Sheesh! Erza's hand is stopping the blood circulation in my arm. Ouchy ouchy. Erza opened the door slowly making sure not to wake Gray up, or Mira who might have fell asleep from watching him all night. Her shot wide open. "Huh?" I asked. I looked to see what she was staring at, and suddenly my eyes grew wider, the size of golf balls. "Wha- what's going on here?!"

Erza's POV

"GRAY! YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO. And Mira. What a shame. I thought you were better than that." I couldn't contain my anger. For someone to hurt my best friend Lucy, they have to have some guts because they would have to deal with me later. I looked at Lucy who looked as if she was going to lose it any moment.

Regular POV

A crowd soon formed near Lucy and Erza to see what the commotion was. No one could believe their eyes. They gasped at the scene.

Mira's POV

"Ahh th-this isn't what you think it is! P-p-please let me explain!" I tried but it didn't come out as I'd like.

Gray's POV

Oh crap. "Eheh." I said as I slowly got up off of Mira. I scratched me head as I chuckled lightly. The two devils Mira and Erza are going to kill me.. God please help me..


	7. Not A Chapter But Important

Hi guys- sorry this isn't a chapter c;

I just made a facebook page : animefunquotes

:3 like it puhleasee :D and then i might make oc's of you people in my fanfiction :D

Kbye now


	8. An explanation

**Long. time. no. see. huh? It's been a looong time. It's just I have this thing called osgood schlatter disease and it's hard to walk, and I've been getting tired a lot recently. I'm having writers block and I have lots of stories to update! But daijoubu! I'll struggle and strive my way into making this fan fiction a success! Thanks for the people who are supporting me right now :D And now for a really short chapter which I'm really sorry about. (I'll update and add as many more chapters as I can this weekend.) Now for the DISCLAIMER! **

**ehem *cough * cough ***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did, there'd be lots of romance.**

* * *

****"Wait, Erza!" Lucy said. "I think Gray has a reason for all of this!"

"Juvia thinks so too!" Juvia stepped in front of Erza, her arms spread wide as if blocking her from an entrance. "Okay then, Gray... explain." Erza said as she glared at him. "And it better be good too!"

...

After explaining, everybody understood his reasons and let him be. "Thank God..." Gray sighed. "The Devil and Demon didn't kill me!" He let out a deep sigh of relief and walked out of the guild, Lucy following behind. "Hmph, whatever." Lucy shrugged and walked in the opposite direction of her house. "Where are you going? You're house is that way." Gray pointed towards the direction of her house.

"I'm just going to... the beach for awhile." She smiled and the spun around on the heels of her boots. She started walking towards the other direction.

...

She had finally reached the beach. She took off her boots and walked into the ocean water. "Ahh, this feels so good."

"Yeah... It does..." Lucy turned around only to be pulled into a hug.

"This can't be... Natsu?!"

"Yes..."

What they didn't know was that a certain Ice Mage was watching from the distance.

* * *

**This was sooo short that even I'm mad at myself! Wari Wari D:**

**I'll make longer chapters in the future, I promise! Ja~ne. Check out my other stories too :'D**


End file.
